


Overtime

by mimitheking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Omorashi, Piss Fic, deal with it lol, yay more pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimitheking/pseuds/mimitheking
Summary: For the "Wetting at a desk" promptI use they/them pronouns for Vandy because of personal headcanons, feel free to message me about that if you want. This is my writing, and I can do what I want, so if you don’t like it, sucks to be you lolAnyway, hope you enjoy! (And this is totally how agencies operate I mean prove me wrong)





	Overtime

Vanderwood had become a secret agent for many reasons, one of them was because they’d had no other choice of course, but they also loved it sometimes. It was dangerous work, something they would love to leave behind, but at the same time, they loved the thrill of the rush. They loved the adrenaline coursing through their veins every time they were sent on a mission, they loved the action.

Unfortunately, their boss didn’t seem to care about that.

In other words, they were stuck in the office, with a heap of paperwork that needed to be done.

As if being a babysitter for their nuisance of a “partner” wasn’t enough, now they also had to clean up his messes not only in his filthy house, but also on his job. Which meant overtime, unpaid of course, spent by going through hundreds of documents. Progress reports from previous missions, as well as information other agents had acquired about people, businesses, whatever their boss deemed interesting.

This was not what they’d signed up for.

They’d been stuck on their desk all day, they hadn’t even had time for a smoke in hours. No matter how many pages they went through, it felt as if the pile wasn’t shrinking in size at all. Maybe it was because their eyes were beginning to lose focus, despite the fact that they’d had three cups of coffee already.

Why couldn’t 707 ever get stuck with this kind of thing?

Just because he was the agency’s best hacker, he could get away with pretty much everything. And he knew it too, that was the part that annoyed Vanderwood the most. 707 knew full well that their boss needed him.

Ugh… if only they could finally get this done and go home. They’d been in need of a bathroom for over an hour now, though they kept telling themselves that they’d go after just one more paper. They weren’t allowed to leave before they were finished with this, and they’d gotten used to the routine of working. If they took a break now, they’d lose that, and would end up working slower for a moment. They didn’t want to get home even more late.

Subconsciously, they’d already begun squirming in their seat, although their concentration was still focused on the report in front of them as they chewed at the end of their pencil in thought. Every now and then they moved to mark something they deemed important, the only sound filling the room was the occasional shuffling of paper.

…they could do one more.

The agent had to cross their legs, shifting around as they started feeling more desperate. After this page they really had to go this time, they decided. They’d already been holding it for way too long, they could barely sit still anymore. Still trying to focus on the words they were reading, they scooted forwards in their seat, uncrossing and crossing their legs once more, trying to find a position that’d help, to take some pressure from their bladder.

Why were there so many sentences…

They were close to the end of the page, finally, already prepared to jump up and rush out of the room. One more paragraph. Half a paragraph. They hadn’t even been aware of just how badly they needed to go until it had suddenly hit them with full force, causing one of their hands to move to their crotch to hold themselves, the other still gripping the pencil.

Almost done, almost done, just one more line-

But the sentence didn’t end at the bottom of the page, continuing right on to the next.

Shit, okay, another paragraph then. They really didn’t want to have to stop halfway through, even though they were involuntarily bouncing their legs, their whole body shaking as they flipped the page.

They’d made it about two and a half sentences in when they let out a gasp as their bladder suddenly released, soaking their pants before they even had a chance to stop it. Frozen in a mixture of shock and relief, they sat motionless as a soft hissing sound filled the room, pee trickling on the floor beneath their chair and forming a large puddle.

Crap.

Much to their embarrassment, a relieved moan escaped them, their cheeks flushing deep red even though nobody was around to see them at least. There weren’t too many people at work at this time of the night, that was the only fortunate part about this. Although they still had to clean up somehow. And go home.

Walking all the way to their car in soaked pants, simply because they’d been too busy to even go to the bathroom.

Fuck this damn job.

And after all those times they’d scolded 707 for behaving like a child, there they were, wetting their pants at their desk.

They barely even dared to glance down to check the damage, they didn’t want to see that. They only hoped there wasn’t a CCTV in this room…

Because if anyone, especially 707, ever brought this up…

Well, they still had their taser.


End file.
